


Rahzel: My Moment-Year 1

by RBBuzzCity



Category: World Wrestling Entertainment
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-10-17
Updated: 2018-10-17
Packaged: 2019-08-03 18:00:45
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 2,872
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16330901
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/RBBuzzCity/pseuds/RBBuzzCity
Summary: I wanna live better daysNever look back and sayCould have been meYear 1: Main Roster till WrestleMania ORLRahzel waited for his call up from his 3 years in NXT. Along with his best friends and tag team, Brick and Raij (Ron-Jay) as The RowdyRuff Boyz, they make it to the main roster.With his WWE career going on, he struggles with himself and another "personality" in real life. He wants great friends, be a leader, and eventually a champion.





	1. Chapter 1

WWE No Mercy  
Sacramento, CA

I closed my eyes, my heart beating fast as the crowd was cheering on for Apollo Crews walking down the ramp.

This was it. A new chapter in my life and my career. Weird that this is where I am in my life. A WWE superstar.

"It's almost time" the producer told me. My pink fur denim jacket was zipped up and I head through the curtain at gorilla.

The lights were out. The piano start to play as the crowd was anticipating Crew's mystery partner. My journey and my main roster debut will be simply...

Glorious No, I won't give in I wont give in

'till i'm victorious And I will defend I will defend

The spotlight shine on me as my jacket spell out "Glorious" with the Os design as a pink ribbon.

The crowd was going nuts, sing the theme as I turn around and walk down to the ring.

Ring announcer: From Charlotte, NC, weighing 290 lbs "The Glorious One" Rahzel

Mauro Ranallo: Rahzel! Rahzel is here!

Scottie Ace: Daniel Bryan made the right choice signing him!

JBL: Must run in the family Scottie! You started on Smackdown and now your brother made it here.

I stood in the middle of the ring, posing. After three years, it took one phone call

3 years ago

I was at home, finish helping my father with yard work. I've start work in the local indie circuit. Nothing like telling your family that you wanted to be a wrestler like your brother.

My phone rang and I answered.

"Hello, is this Rahzel the magnificent?"

"Yes it is" I said. I hated "the magnificent" part of my wrestling name.

"This is Hunter Hearse Helmsley, COO of World Wrestling Entertainment."

My heart stop as I heard who was talking to me. Triple H! We talked for a couple of minutes and he asked if I can come to the performance center.

5 months later  
NXT

I was dressed in my wrestling attire. Black and red short trunks. Coach Bloom and Hunter walk up to me.

"Kid, this is it. This is where your journey begin in the WWE. Just like your fellow members, step through this curtain and show the WWE Universe who Rahzel is. I am so proud of you" Coach Bloom told me, shaking my hand.

Hunter smiled at me as I heard the crowd chant "NXT."

"This is it Rahzel. You step through there, it's going to be a crazy ride. It starts here, then you never know. You may headline Wrestlemania."

"Thank you Mr. Helmsley" I said.

"Call me Hunter Razz. Now it's showtime!"

A wolf's howl along. The lights cut off with a red spotlight in the middle of the stage. I walked at there and in the light. The crowd cheered as I made my way down to the ring for my NXT debut.

The slightly cheer turn to ohs and ahs as I won my first match. The crowd was fired up for my high risk maneuvers and high flying abilities.

I walk back to gorilla and the producers, superstars, and coaches applause for me. Hunter and I shook hands and everyone high five me as I walk back to the locker room.

What a great experience.

On my time in NXT, I met great people I'm glad to call friends. Sami Zayn was great man to learn from. Him and I had amazing matches in the live events.

But when the NXT Championship was on the line, we took it to the limit. Dives off the ropes, superkicks, submissions. We threw out all the stops.

Sami won and retain the championship before dropping it to his former best friend, Kevin Owens.

Finn Bálor, Bayley, Sasha Banks, and the beautiful Becky Lynch. Her and I were called "The Puntasic Duo" because our puns would drive people crazy.

Enzo Amoré and I would show off our shoe game, trying to one up each other.

But my best friends were my tag partners. Raijn and Brick, the three of us would become "The Rowdyruff Boyz" from The Powerpuff Girls.

Raijn was from India, 5'8. We were rivals till General Manager Regal form us as a tag team. Don't underestimate Raij because he may be a cruiserweight but his kicks strike like lightening.

Both of us became NXT Tag Team champions, beating The Vaudevillians. Rivals can be the best tag partners...After three months.

Brick came around and he was a powerhouse. But he was a high flyer. He had mission to stop the stereotype of big man only using strength to their advantage. 6'0 and perform Suicide Dives, Moonsaults, 450 Splash.

The Monstro of Mexico was quite but funny when he wanted to put a smile on your face. Imagine Bayley if she was 6'0, 350 lbs, and built like Batista.

I had an character change through my NXT career. I was person with a split personality. I was snotty normal guy. But when push comes to shove, being pissed off would come to play.

I was somehow relentless with my opponents. Thus the creation of Rahzel, The Relentless. My dark and vicious side. Like a wolf, my opponents would feel my hard hits and my submission move, headlock armbar called "Wolf Fang."

We were unstoppable and to the upcoming draft, we would be a perfect addition to the tag team division...well.


	2. 2

WWE Draft

Raij, Brick and I sat next to each other along with our NXT members and friends on Draft day. We knew that some of the big names were going to get called up like Finn, American Alpha, and Bayley.

Throughout the night watching Smackdown, Finn was the first star to be drafted, going to Raw. To everyone's surprise, Nia Jax was called up instead of Bayley. Raij told us that she had a rematch clause for the NXT Women's championship against Asuka.

American Alpha were the first tag team of NXT to get called next. Jordan and Gable were are toughest rivals behind Enzo and Big Cass. They would because tag team champs once again.

The main draft was over and secondary draft was going on. We wasn't called up during it either. 

We went to celebrate with the draft picks. I told Finn that I was going to miss building legos together. Nia and Brick were talking. He had a crush on her. Either that or he really want to star in a movie with The Rock.

Raij and Carmella were moonwalking on the dance floor. I was outside on the patio. Sipping on my cup of Jack Daniels, I look up to the moonlit sky. The stars were beautiful to clear up my mind.

My phone vibrate as I take another sip. I check on it and it was a text message from Becky.

Becky Becky

BB: "Did you see SD? I whooped Nattie's ass!"

Me: "Yes I did! You gonna win this sunday."

"Thanks Razzy! It means a lot."  
"Whats going on RRB. Y'all should've been picked!

"Idk. But whatever happens happens. We'll just have to wait to see."

"I hope to see y'all soon. I miss my punny buddy."

"I miss you too."

I was never the guy with the best confidence. Becky was beautiful, funny, beautiful woman. Did I say she is beautiful? Oh I said it twice. Haha.

"Still haven't ask her?" I turn to see Liv Morgan beside me. I only laugh, drink all the whisky in my glass.

Liv: Zel?

I laughed at her.

"No I haven't. She's too amazing for a guy like me."

Liv: You're amazing guy. She would fall for an gentlemen like you. You'll sweep her off her feet.

"Thanks Liv." I said as we went back to the party.

After four days, Hunter invited all three of us to his office. We were fearing the worst and praying for the best of news.

Hunter: I invited you three because I see potential. I see dominance and I see future tag team and even individual champions in you all.

Raij: [start crying] "Oh no, I can't do this. Russ, Brick, I can't do this."

Brick held his arm to our brother. Hunter raise his eyebrow at the two. Brick mouthed continue.

Hunter: Anyway, you three as one are simply amazing. That's why I'm...

Raij: Oh lord, not this way!

Hunter: Why I'm calling y'all up to Raw this week.

Raij: Ohh lord, it's- wait what? We're going to Raw?

Brick and I were too shock at the news. We've been called up!

Hunter: Yes...and no

We were confused at his statement.

"Two of The Rowdyruff Boyz are going to Raw. One of you is staying for a special project."

Brick: Wait, we're going to be separated?

Hunter answered with a nod.

I shallow some spit, getting ready to ask the important question. "Who is staying?"

Hunter: Russell...it's you. Raijn and Brick, you two will go to Raw and be apart of a special match for Summerslam.

Brick: Hunter, with all due respect, we glad you chose us. But we can't just go with Russ. Rahzel is one of us. There's no Rowdyruff Boyz without him

Raij: [wipe tears that fell down] Brickwall is right. Russell has been our brother since we were here. Our best match was with him-

"Guys" I said but wasn't heard.

Raij: We all been with each other. Sooner or later we'll betray each other and go our separate ways-

"Guys" I said a little louder but to no avail.

Raij: We can't help that Russ Russ had a crush on Stepha-"

"RAIJ!" I said in my deep "relentless" voice. Raij stop talking this time.

"Go to Raw. Whatever project Hunter wants me on is for the best. You two go and be the best tag team on the show."

Raij and Brick didn't say anything because they knew if they argue with me, I'll still win.

The two went to our apartment while I stay with Hunter, talking about the project. When I got back, Raij and Brick were packing up.

Raij: So what did Trips say?"

"He said I'll have two more matches before I move up. He didn't say what show. But I will be repackaged. It's starts at Takeover Brooklyn."


	3. 3

Raw after Battleground

Michael Cole: Enzo and Cass could be reaching high for a chance for the WWE Tag Team Champions.

Corey Graves: Oh whatever! If Gallows and Anderson get a hold of those belts, the tag team division will be in their control.

Bryon Saxton: For now, Enzo and Big Cass could be saying "How you doin'" to those belts very soon.

Enzo and Big Cass were still celebrating until they attack from behind.

Cole: Guys! Oh my god! Guys, look!

Saxton: What the hell are they doing here?!

Raijn threw Enzo through the second rope, out of the ring. Brick pound Cass on his back. Raij motion his partner to perform their finisher. Brick grab Cass by his hair, get him back on his feet.

Brick: DID YOU MISS US?!

Brick push Big Cass to the rope. Cass bounce off and Brick pick him up by his legs. Raij deliver a vicious superkick and Brick perform a spine buster down to the square circle.

Graves: YES! Finally taking care of business.

Cole: Raijn and Brick. They're from NXT? Why are they here?

Brick point to an exhausted Enzo. Raij grab Enzo, bringing him back inside the ring.

Raij: How you doin' Enzo. Not so good.

Raijn deliver two powerful kick to both sides of Enzo's head before kicking him in the midsection. Brick pulled Enzo's head between his legs and perform a powerbomb.

Graves: The Rowdyruff Boyz have arrive on Raw. Smack talker Skywalker won't be saying much now.

Cole: A dominant performance by these two men. Sending a direct message to the Raw tag team division.

Later on that night

Tom Philips stop Raij and Brick for an interview.

Tom: Gentlemen, why are you here and attacking Enzo and Big Cass?

Raijn and Brick look at each other then back at Tom.

Raij: You really are a stupid idiot! We arrive for a reason. Making a statement and sending a message. Look at the Raw tag team division.

Your champions are The New Day. That alone should be alarming of disappointment. Then you have Enzo and Big Cass. Two of the annoying men from NXT. How were they arrive to the flagship show before us is a crime!

Brick: Then there's the other teams of stupidity like The Golden Truth and The Shining Stars. Trash!

Raij: Our only competition is Gallows and Anderson. You two think you two come from Japan and dominant on Raw? We're here to show y'all who's the boss.

Brick: The Tag Team Championship are ours. Got a problem? Deal with it!

The two leaves Tom and exit the arena.

I watched their performance. My phone ring and I answered it.

Raij and Brick: Hey bro!

"Sup bros! Awesome performance tonight!"

Raij: Thanks man. We may be heading to Summerslam. The continuing rivalry between us boyz and Enzo and Cass.

"Haha. Tell Enzo that he needs to work on his shoe game. It's getting weak."

???: What do we got ova here. A cuppa of haters. Rahzel talking about shoe game.

"Enzo, don't you have an ass kicking to recover from?"

Enzo: [laughs] We'll get our revenge. But speaking on recovery, your shoe game is so weak, not even Jordan himself can save you.

I was silent, finding a better way to respond. But fail.

"Whatever 'Zo."

Enzo gave the phone back to Raij and we continue to talk.

After we talk, I went back to think on my character reform. I was drawing blanks.

Weeks later, I went to help out with the stage crew for the Cruiserweight Classic at Full Sail. They were doing audio.

Then this magnificent song came on. The wrestlers were digging the song and so was I. Coach Bloom walked up to me.

Coach Bloom: You like this? [Raising an eyebrow]

"Yeah. Doesn't it sound glorious?"

Coach Bloom: Very punny Ruszel. I hope you like it. It's your new theme.

Listening to the song gave me an idea about my new character.

I came back to NXT for the build up to Takeover Brooklyn. I wanted my match to be the greatest in my solo career. So I challenged Hideo Itami.

Coming back to my birth place, I had to leave on a good note.

NXT Takeover: Back II Brooklyn

Both Hideo and I were down after a superplex. The crowd was loving the match, chanting "This is awesome."

I was loving this match. I was got up, waiting on Hideo to get up. Hideo got up and I picked him up to perform my finisher, the Glorious Rendition.

But I had a better plan. I perform the modified GTS on the innovator of the GTS. The crowd slightly pop for the move.

After a couple of minutes, Hideo hit the GTS and get the pin. Hideo celebrate as I stay down in the ring. I stayed in the ring, disappointed at my loss.

"See you Monday!"

"See you Tuesday!"

I look at the crowd as one side chanted to see me on Raw as the other side chanted to see me on Smackdown Live.

The NXT fans are always the best and this was enlightening to my heart. I never thought as the best on NXT. I wasn't a big name like Kevin Owens, Sami Zayn, and Finn Bálor. But it was a sign that you don't have to be a big name to get cheers like that.

I walk back to the locker room and watched the rest of the show.

WWE Summerslam  
Brooklyn, NY

Triple Threat Ladder Match  
Jeri-KO vs Enzo and Big Cass vs The Rowdyruff Boyz

Cole: Enzo got rid of Jericho and now is climbing the ladder.

Saxton: Jericho and Owens is down. Cass is still out from the superplex to the Smackdown announce table.

Graves: Enzo may a clear shot.

Brick grabs Enzo's leg as Raijn climbs the ladder. Enzo try to kick Brick off him. Raijn grabbed the contact at the top.

JoJo: Here's your winners: Raij and Brick, The Rowdyruff Boyz.

Cole: The Rowdyruff Boyz win the match, giving them a future tag team title shot.

Graves: The question who will be tag champions. Either way, two big dream matches.

Saxton: Imagine The New Day vs The Rowdyruff Boyz!

Graves: How bout Gallows and Anderson against the boyz! Going to be great match!

Backstage

I hugged Raij and Brick after Summerslam. Their first PPV match, especially a ladder match with one of the legends, Chris Jericho along with Kevin Owens and the hottest tag team on Raw, Enzo and Big Cass.

I waited for them to get dress. I high five the superstars I encounter. Trash talk Enzo, talk to Charlotte, 2 time Women's champion, and congrats on Finn on winning Shinsuke Nakamura's jacket title aka the WWE Universal Championship. He was holding his right arm though.

I tried to find Becky but she was nowhere to be seen.

Hopefully she'll be at the party.


End file.
